Towers or the like utilized for electric power transmission lines, telecommunications, wind energy generators and other applications are well known in the prior art. The structural designs, components and materials of such towers vary depending upon the application. Nevertheless, due to structural design and cost constraints, it is very common to use metallic lattice towers in high voltage electric power transmission and telecommunications applications.
In such lattice towers, the skilled in the art usually adopt the standard sections such as the ones described in the European Standard prEN 1993-3-1:2004—Eurocode 3: Design of steel structures, Part 3.1.: Towers, masts and chimneys—Towers and masts.